ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geode Cores
The Geode Cores are a collection of very powerful artifacts. They appear in KrisTen: The Game. Description Geode Cores appear to be absolutely perfect sphere, with black rivits carved into its front surface. Each is a different color and has unique markings. In our known universe, there is only one of each. They are all contained within a thick outer coating of rock, which in truth is a complicated mana constuction. The appearances of the shell differs between Geode Cores. Geode Cores originate from a universe intersecting with ours, and therefore follow rather different laws of nature than matter in our universe, giving them very unique properties. There are each made out of a substance known as Georonus, the type of matter that exists in that other universe, and each a different element of it. It has been theorized that there are as many types of Georonus as there are elements and compounds in our universe, but thus far only 7 exist in our world. Properties If a Geode Core recevies a certain amount of mana charge, it will react, resulting in the activation of its "ability". The amount of stimulation necessary is not very great, and is about the same amount as an average human that emit through their fingertips if they focus on the task. When the ability is activated, the Geode Core bonds with the entire mana field of the being using it, thus rendering the user immune to any effect it may have. This ability varies depending on the type of Georonus. If a Geode Core is activated while emirsed in the liquid form of its corrisponding element or compound, all instances of that substance will be converted into that type of Georonus. All Georonus created in this way contains all of the proporties and effects of the Geode Core it was created with, and can be mined and crafted into weapons. This can be done an unlimited amount of times. Georonus created in this way cannot create more of itself in the same manner. The Cores The Water Core Number one of the eight known cores, composed of Aquaronus. Its corresponding substance is dihydrogen monoxide, more commonly known as water. This core has no power when activated. It is currently in the possession of the Galvan race, who is examining it as their only sample of Georonus. Its shell resembles polished limestone. The Nitrogen Core Number two of eight known cores, composed of Nitronus. Its corresponding substance is nitrogen. When activated, the air pressure around the core and its user decreases dramatically, turning the air around them into a vacuume and sucking everything in. The amount of suction is reliant on the amount of mana put into the Nitrogen Core. The location of this core is currently unknown. Its shell resembles rough granite. The Mercury Core Number three of the eight known cores, composed of Mercuronus. Its corresponding substance is mercury. When activated, the air pressure around the core increases dramatically, which causes an extremely powerful burst of air to be emitted in all directions. The power of the wind burst is reliant on the amount of mana put into the Mercury Core. The location of this core is currently unknown. Its shell resembles a smooth coating of chrome. The Dodecane Core Number four of the eight known cores, composed of Dodecronus. Its corresponding substance is Dodecane. When activated, the core absorbs heat from around it, creating an area of frigid cold around it and the user. When deactivated, the air goes back to normal tempurature. The amount of heat absorbed is reliant on the amount of mana put into the Dodecane core. The location of this core is currently unknown. Its shell resembles jaggid obsidion. The Iodine Core Number five of the eight known cores, composed of Iodironus. Its corresponding substance is Iodine. When activated, the core readiates intense amounts of heat, typically enough to melt most metal alloys and even set fire to flammable substances. The amount of heat given off is reliant on the amount of mana put into the Iodine core. The location of this core is currently unknown. Its shell resembles asphalt. The Gold Core Number six of the eight known cores, composed of Auronus. Its corrosponding substance is Gold. When activated, the core emits a potent blast of electrio-plasmic energy, much more powerful that that of most energy blasters in our universe. The size and strength of the blast is reliant on the amount of mana put into the Gold Core. This core is currently in the possession of Kristen and Lyn Augustine. Its shell resembles dark blue lapis lazuli with a few jagged, dark grey stripes. The Ether Core Number seven of the eight known cores, composed of Etheronus. Its corresponding substance is 12-Crown-4 Ether. When activated, any mass that the user focuses on is permanently transported into another universe, effectively destroying the matter. It is one of the two most powerful cores known. The location of this core is currently unknown. Its shell resembles a perfect sphere of yellow-tinted glass. The Chloroform Core Number one of the eight known cores, composed of Chloronus. Its corresponding substance is Chloroform. When activated, this core pulls matter from another universe and constructs anything the user can imagine in enough detail, effectively creating matter. It is one of the two most powerful cores known. The location of this core is currently unknown. Its shell resembles dark purple crystal. Category:Video Games Category:KrisTen: The Game Category:Georonus Category:Artifacts Category:Binkatong